


One Piece PETs: In the Womb (Belle's POV)

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [208]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Belle's POV about her time within Nami's womb. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: In the Womb (Belle's POV)

**One Piece PETs: In the Womb (Belle's POV)**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this tremendous series.)

 

 

*****Belle's POV*****

 

   It's so dark in here...it sounds like water all around me...but I hear a heartbeat, somewhere. One that's different from mine. It's a little loud and yet...it's soothing, somehow. It makes me feel safe. I don't know where it's coming from, but I don't mind.

 

In this darkness, my only comforts are those heartbeats and all of the voices on the outside.

 

   This one voice is loud and goofy. Yet, it's also strong...like someone you feel like you can really rely on. Someone you know would protect you, no matter what.

 

   There is also another voice that sounds really sweet, but a little scary when angry. But somehow, it makes me feel strong, too. I feel like I can depend on this voice, almost like it was a guiding light.

 

There's another voice that's really gruff, and kinda mean. Although at times, it's gentle.

 

I hear another voice that's a little boastful, though it tends to scream like a girl when it gets scared. It's funny! I like it!

 

   Another voice sounds smooth, but he yells when talking with the gruff voice. He's speaks sweetly to the nice voice. It's a little scary, but when it calms down, I feel calm, too.

 

   Then there's this small voice...but it sounds really smart. He says all these things about putting a stethoscope on someone's tummy or something. It's how he checks my heartbeat. I guess he wants to make sure I'm healthy.

 

The next voice sounds calm and motherly. It's so soothing.

 

Oh, there's also a loud voice that yells "Super!" a lot. He's funny, too!

 

And another voice has an accent and has this laugh that goes "Yohohoho!" It's really funny!

 

I also hear barking. It sounds like a dog.

 

   And I hear a younger voice. It sounds...excited. As if it wants to meet me. I wanna meet it, too. I wanna meet all these voices. The question is when? I wish I knew.

 

*****Month 1*****

 

   Ugh...so bored. There isn't a lot to do here. All I can do is sit, curled up in this dark place. I can't see, I can't move...all I can do is sit and listen to what I hear around me.

 

   The heartbeat I hear still soothes me, though, as well as the voices. I wish I could come outside, but something tells me that I have to wait a while. As much as I don't like it, I guess I have no choice.

 

   From what I've learned during my time here, I am inside of this person known as my Mommy. The loud, but strong voice that speaks to her is my Daddy.

 

   I don't really know what either of those words mean yet...but I like them anyway. It gives me a feeling that someone's here with me, even now as I can't see or move much.

 

   Lately, Daddy hasn't let Mommy do much of anything. I think it's because he doesn't want her or me to get hurt. But from what I can tell, Mommy isn't too happy about him being so overprotective.

 

Luckily, she sets him straight.

 

I think I'm really gonna like Mommy when I meet her.

 

*****Month 2*****

 

   I've been growing up fine, according to the smart voice that belongs to someone that my Mommy and Daddy call "Uncle Chopper". I guess that's a good thing, then.

 

   Too bad it's still so boring in here, though. I wish there was something I could do. All I can do is listen to Mommy and Daddy, and all of the other voices on the outside.

 

   Mommy and Daddy have been reading a lot of these things called books that talk about pregnancy, infants, and parenthood. I don't even know what they mean, but if they're reading about those things, then it must be important.

 

   For some reason, Mommy seems nervous about what goes on during pregnancy. Again, I don't know why. Said something about swollen ankles and passing gas or something.

 

...What are ankles, anyway?

 

Oh, well. I'll find out more about them once I get out of here.

 

*****Month 3*****

 

   Still very bored, but I'm growing well according to Uncle Chopper. By now, I can move around, just a little bit. It's not very much, but it's something.

 

   From what I've been hearing, Mommy and Daddy have gone out to buy these things called "maternity clothing". I wonder what clothes are, and what are muumuus? Can you eat 'em?

 

And why is Mommy worried that Daddy will make a bad impression on me?

 

   None of this makes any sense to me. I wish someone would tell me, and I wish there was someone here I could talk to. All I have are Mommy's heartbeats, her voice, Daddy's voice, and the voices of everyone else to comfort me. I guess that counts for something, then.

 

*****Month 4*****

 

Living inside Mommy, I've been causing her to act a little weird according to Uncle Chopper. He also said that her sex drive had increased.

 

What's a sex drive?

 

Well, whatever it is, it sounds bad.

 

*Belle's stomach growls*

 

I'm hungry. Mommy, I want something to eat!

 

*Belle tugs on her umbilical cord*

 

"Sanji, I'm hungry. I want a salmon filet with sliced strawberries on top."

 

Ooh, that sounds good! ...Whatever that is.

 

"Uh, okay."

 

Tell Uncle Sanji that you want more!

 

*Belle tugs on her umbilical cord again*

 

"Oh, and Sanji!"

 

"Yes, Nami- _san_?"

 

"I also want ramen. At least maybe...I dunno, 4 large bowls topped with eggs, strawberries, and those swirly fish paste things. What are they called? Naru...something."

 

"Narutomaki?"

 

"That's it."

 

Yay! I get food! Hurry and feed me, Mommy! Feed me now!

 

*Nami is eating*

 

Ahh...that's better! Thank you, Mommy!

 

   I don't know what these strawberries are, but I bet they're really good! I'd also like to try ramen, too! I can't really taste anything, yet...but I can tell it's giving me lots of energy!

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami*

 

Hey...I just realized that I've got legs now! This makes moving around a lot easier! This is so cool!

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami again*

 

"Oh!!"

 

Mommy? I wonder what she made that sound for.

 

*Belle continues moving around*

 

"Luffy! Come quick! I just felt the baby move!"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, come feel!"

 

*Luffy comes over and feels Nami's belly*

 

Daddy? I think I can feel him nearby.

 

"Hey, little one. It's Daddy. Can you hear me in there?"

 

Yes, I can hear you, Daddy!

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami again*

 

"Oh, my god! I felt a kick!!"

 

"See? I told you! I can't believe it!"

 

They sound really excited! I should move around more often!

 

*****Month 5*****

 

Recently, Mommy's been feeling sick. Plus, she and Daddy have been fighting. They also haven't spoken to each other for a whole day. I'm worried.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Mommy and Daddy are still fighting.

 

"Hi, jerk."

 

"Oh, so you wanna talk to me now, and that's the first thing that comes outta your mouth? I think you're the jerk around here!"

 

"I'll remind you that I'm PREGNANT, you jackass!!!"

 

"Don't you raise your voice at me!!"

 

"I can't raise my voice as loud as I want!! And another thing, unless the next words out of YOUR mouth are an apology, then you're not..."

 

**STOP!!!!**

 

"Unh!!"

 

*Belle tugs at her umbilical cord...really hard*

 

"Nami? Are you going into labor now?"

 

"No...it's not time yet...! But...you might wanna get Chopper just in case, because I think the baby might have other plans!!!"

 

""Hanako, go get your Uncle Chopper!"

 

*Hanako goes to get Chopper*

 

I didn't mean to hurt Mommy...but I wanted her and Daddy to stop fighting.

 

"Take it easy, Nami. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

 

"You always know what to say, huh?"

 

"Because it's the truth."

 

Phew! That's better!

 

I'm glad they're not fighting anymore. Still, I feel kinda bad for hurting Mommy.

 

*****A little later*****

 

   Uncle Chopper did another checkup, and he said that there was nothing wrong. He also said that I'm gonna be a girl. Daddy got all excited when Mommy told him the news. He was so excited that he told everyone about it. I'm happy that Daddy's happy.

 

"You gave us quite a scare, you know. I think the reason you tried to come out is because you knew your Daddy and I were fighting and you wanted us to stop. Well...that's not gonna happen, again. As long as your Daddy and I get along, you're gonna stay in my tummy until you've finished growing in there...okay?"

 

*Belle kicks inside Nami*

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

   I'm so happy. Mommy and Daddy aren't fighting, and I get to stay in here a bit longer. I know I've said that it's been boring in here, but I'll put up with it for Mommy.

 

*****Month 6*****

 

Mommy and Daddy aren't fighting, which is a good thing. I'm glad they're getting along, again.

 

As of this moment, Mommy's watching TV. I wish I could watch it with her.

 

***Guuuuurrrgh...!***

 

"Huh? Was that you, sweetie?"

 

***Guuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrgh...!***

 

Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, actually.

 

"Okay, okay, we'll get something to eat."

 

Yay! Food for me!

 

*Nami goes to the kitchen*

 

"Got any 5s?"

 

"Go fish."

 

Ooh! I hear Daddy and Uncle Sanji!

 

"Hey, guys."

 

"Hey, Nami. And how's my little princess doing in there?"

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami*

 

"Yup, that's my girl!"

 

***Grrruuuuuurrrmmggghh...!***

 

"Oops, sorry. I guess I'm still hungry."

 

"No, Luffy, that was the baby. She's hungry."

 

It's true, I am. Feed me now!

 

"But that sounds like it's your tummy grumbling, Aunt Nami. How can the baby be hungry if she's not even born yet?"

 

"Even though she isn't born yet, she still needs to grow so that she will be. That's why she has to eat."

 

"Oh."

 

***Grrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrmgghhh!!!***

 

FEED ME NOW!!!!

 

"All right, all right! Calm down!"

 

Thank you!

 

"So, the usual then? 3 large bowls of ramen with narutomaki and strawberries?"

 

"Yes, Sanji, thank you."

 

Yummy!

 

"Hey, Nami, I was thinking...maybe it's time we thought of names for her."

 

"Hmm...you know, you might be right, Luffy. In fact, there's a name I've been meaning to give to our child, if she was a girl."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Bellemere."

 

"After your mother?"

 

"Mm-hmm. I've always wanted to name my daughter Bellemere."

 

Bellemere, huh? I like it!

 

"What do you think? Do you like that name?"

 

*Belle lightly kicks inside of Nami*

 

"Thought so. Bellemere, it is."

 

Yay! My name is Bellemere!

 

*****Month 7*****

 

   Something's wrong with Mommy. I don't know why, but for some reason, she seems very sad. Said something about an abortion. I wonder what that means.

 

"Nami, you have to really think about this," I hear my Uncle Chopper say, "You're talking about taking your daughter's life before it even starts! Do you really wanna go through with that?!"

 

Wait...taking my life?

 

"I don't know...I...I've just had this on my mind, lately...I'm more afraid of what Luffy will say...!"

 

"...Are you crying?"

 

"No...!"

 

Mommy...?

 

*Nami starts crying*

 

Oh, no...I don't like hearing Mommy cry. Please don't cry, Mommy!

 

"Nami, it's okay!"

 

"No, it's not okay! How could I think of killing my own daughter?!"

 

*Nami runs out, crying*

 

Mommy feels really bad about this abortion thing. I just know she does.

 

...Huh? I hear Daddy yelling. He doesn't sound very happy.

 

"What do you mean 'Nami's thinking about having an abortion'?! HAS SHE LOST HER MIND?!! SHE'S ONLY 7 MONTHS PREGNANT, AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, SHE DECIDES SHE DOESN'T WANT OUR BABY GIRL ANYMORE?!!"

 

"Luffy, she said she was thinking about it! That doesn't mean she doesn't want the baby anymore!!"

 

Poor Daddy...and Mommy, too.

 

"Chopper told you, right?"

 

"...Have you been crying?"

 

"...A little."

 

Mommy sounds like she's about to cry again.

 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

 

"...Luffy...I'm sorry. I...I said a very stupid thing. I...I regret talking to Chopper about it...but it's just..."

 

*Nami chokes back a sob*

 

"...I'm so scared...! I don't think I'm ready to be a mother...!"

 

*Nami begins sobbing, again*

 

No, Mommy...! Please don't cry...!

 

"Nami..."

 

"...Nami, I understand what you're feeling. All first-time mothers have that fear. Even Robin had it when she had Hanako, remember?"

 

*Nami sniffles and nods her head*

 

"I'm sorry...!"

 

"It's gonna be all right. You have me and the whole crew to help you get through this."

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

Yeah. Thanks, Daddy.

 

"Now, Nami, you can't keep stressing yourself out like that. It's not good for you and it's not good for the baby."

 

"I know, Luffy, it's just...we've never raised a child before and...so many things could go wrong...and I'm not ready for what happens if something does."

 

"Well, that's why I'm here. Not to mention Chopper's the best damn doctor in the world!"

 

"Shut up, you jerk~!!!"

 

*Nami giggles*

 

"See? Things aren't so serious!"

 

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Luffy."

 

"Forget about it, babe."

 

Yay! Mommy and Daddy made up!

 

"I'm sorry, too...Belle. I'm sorry I thought of taking your life away before it even began."

 

*Belle kicks inside Nami, making her gasp*

 

"I'll take that as an 'I forgive you'."

 

I'm so glad Mommy's feeling better, now. I don't like when she's depressed, and I really don't like when Daddy's upset.

 

*****Month 8*****

 

   Mommy, Daddy, and Hanako have brought me somewhere. I think it was called "Toys-R-Us" or something. Can't say I know what that is. Hanako sounded really excited about these "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" action figures. I wonder what they are. Oh, well.

 

While we're here, Mommy and Daddy start picking out toys for me and I don't like any of them. They all seem boring.

 

"Uncle Luffy! Aunt Nami! What about this wolf plushie?"

 

A wolf plushie? What's that? Must be nice!

 

"Hanako, we looked all around this place. I don't think Belle will--"

 

Wait! I want it!

 

*Belle reaches her paw out and Nami gasps*

 

"Belle...?"

 

"She likes it?"

 

*Belle kicks again*

 

"Oh, my god..." *Luffy begins laughing hysterically* "SHE LIKES IT!!"

 

Daddy sounds happy. Mommy, on the other hand, sounds a little nervous.

 

"Luffy, keep your voice down, we're in a store."

 

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA, okay."

 

*Nami sighs*

 

"Well, Hanako, since you're the one who picked out Belle's new favorite toy, how about we get you something, too?"

 

Yeah, get Hanako a toy, too.

 

"Oh, no, I didn't do what I did to be rewarded, I just...well...there is one thing."

 

Yay! We both get something!

 

*****Later*****

 

We're going home, now. I have my wolf plush and Hanako has his Raphael action figure.

 

"...Kid, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

 

I think so, too, Hanako.

 

*****Month 9*****

 

   Mommy seems really tired today. Probably didn't help that I was moving around inside her tummy a lot, lately. I can't help it, I'm just so excited! In just two more months, Uncle Chopper says I can come out! Yippee! I can't wait! Soon, I'll get to see what my Mommy and Daddy look like! I'll even get to see what Hanako looks like!

 

*Belle's stomach growls a bit*

 

All this excitement sure does work up an appetite.

 

"What's wrong, Nami?"

 

"My back hurts. Plus...I wasn't able to get much sleep last night. Belle was acting a little restless."

 

Sorry, Mommy, I can't help it.

 

"You wanna lay down for a while?"

 

"That'd be nice."

 

Yeah, maybe a nap would be okay. And something to eat.

 

*Luffy carries Nami to their room and lies her down on the bed*

 

"Need anything else?"

 

"Just some tangerine juice. Oh, and four large bowls of ramen with strawberries, as well as some grilled tuna with strawberries."

 

Yum! Bring on the food!

 

*Luffy chuckles as he rubs Nami's belly*

 

"Coming right up."

 

*Luffy leaves*

 

"...Even now, you have so much energy, just like your Dad."

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami*

 

I sure do!

 

*Nami giggles*

 

"Yup. Just like Luffy."

 

*Nami sighs*

 

"...I wonder what you'll grow up to be like. Maybe you'll be a pirate like me and your Daddy...you'll make lots of friends and have many adventures...you'll live a life of freedom and happiness."

 

Aww, Mommy.

 

"...That's all your Daddy and I want for you, Belle- _chan_. For you to be happy."

 

...I have the best Mommy and Daddy ever.

 

**  
***Later*****

 

Mommy's sleeping now. She must be so tired. I hear Daddy coming.

 

"Hey, Nami. I got your foo--"

 

*Luffy sees Nami sleeping*

 

Shhh~! Don't wake Mommy, Daddy.

 

"I'll just leave all of these here for you when you wake up."

 

*Luffy sets aside the food on the dresser drawer, walks over to Nami, and kisses her forehead*

 

"I love you, Nami."

 

"Mm...I love you, too, Luffy."

 

*Luffy kisses Nami's belly*

 

"I love you, too...my little Princess."

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami*

 

I love you, too, Daddy.

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

*Luffy leaves*

 

...I really can't wait to see them. I can't wait to see Hanako, Uncle Chopper, Uncle Franky, Uncle Sanji, Uncle Zoro, Uncle Brook, Uncle Usopp, Aunt Robin, and Blizzard. Just two more months...I can hold out till then.

 

*****Month 10*****

 

Hi! Me, again! I am now 10 months old! Just one month away from being born! I'm so excited!

 

But right now, I just feel like sitting in here with Mommy. Oh, and eating the yummy snacks she got from my Aunt Aika.

 

...I wonder who she is. And what's she like? I hope she's as nice as Mommy and Daddy. If she sent us these snacks, she must be!

 

"Nami!"

 

Daddy's here!

 

"Nami are you...why aren't you ready?"

 

"Ready for what?"

 

"Uh...Lamaze classes? And after that, you have to get an ultrasound from Chopper, so chop-chop!"

 

"Ugh...Luffy, the ultrasound I can understand, but...I don't feel like going to Lamaze classes, today! My back hurts and my feet hurt and I can barely get up! I just wanna stay here, watch TV, and eat fish and strawberries all day~!"

 

Yeah! Lamaze is boring! Let's stay here all day!

 

"Nami, you can't decide not to go to Lamaze classes because you don't want to, you HAVE to go."

 

"I bet Belle disagrees. I bet she wants her Mommy to stay here with her today."

 

Yeah!

 

"Fine, I'll ask her."

 

*Luffy puts a paw on Nami's belly*

 

"What do you think, sweetie? You think your Mom should go to Lamaze classes or should she stay here and eat snacks with you?"

**  
*Grrrrrruuuuuuurrmmrrrgh!!!***

 

"...Apparently, it's the latter."

 

"See? Can we go some other time?"

 

*Luffy sighs*

 

"All right, fine. But you're still getting that ultrasound."

 

"No arguments here."

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami*

 

As long as we get to eat after!

 

*****In the Sick Bay*****

 

   Uncle Chopper's doing this ultrasound where Mommy and Daddy are able to see me. I always wondered what I looked like! Too bad there's no mirror in here.

 

"There she is!"

 

"She's beautiful...!"

 

"Well, that's no surprised. After all, you are her mother."

 

*Belle squirms a bit, and turns her face away*

 

I'm not used to this kind of praise.

 

"No need to hide, Belle. We're just giving you compliments. You're gonna have to get used to that when you're older."

 

If you say so.

 

*Belle's stomach growls again*

 

I wanna eat more of those yummy snacks Aunt Aika sent!

 

*Nami starts eating again*

 

Mm! Yummy! These strawberry cream-filled chocolates are so good!

 

*Nami stops eating after a while*

 

"Huh. All out."

 

Aww, but I'm still hungry!

 

***Guuuuurrrgh...urrrrgh...!***

 

"Now I know you're gonna be like your Dad. You certainly have his ravenous appetite."

 

*Luffy comes in*

 

"Hey, everything okay in here?"

 

"Yep! Everything's fine! Belle's just complaining that we ran out of snacks."

 

***Grrruuuuuuurrrrmmggh!!!***

 

FEED ME NOW!!! I WANT MORE FOOD, DARN IT!!!

 

"Hush now. It's time for us to take a break from all the gorging. You can eat again, later, but only if you be good. Can you do that for Mommy?"

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami*

 

Yes, Mommy.

 

"Good girl."

 

Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted.

 

   Now, Mommy and Daddy are talking again. They can't wait to meet me, and I feel the same way. I really wanna see what they look like. They sure sound nice, so I bet they look nice, too.

 

"We look forward to meeting you soon, Belle."

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami*

 

Me, too.

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

*Luffy and Nami kiss*

 

I hear Mommy and Daddy kissing. They must like it a lot. Now, they've stopped. I wonder why?

 

Hello? Anyone hear me out there?

 

"Maybe it won't hurt to have a little fun before the baby arrives."

 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

 

Ooh! Are they gonna play a game?!

 

(A/N: Fang - Not the kind you'd like, sweetheart.

 

Me - At least not until you're a whole lot older.)

 

" _Hello, there. It's been far too long._ "

 

How is Mommy making her voice sound like that? That's weird.

 

"Ohh...that's it, baby...Damn, I missed this...!"

 

"Me, too...Lulu- _chan_..."

 

Lulu- _chan_? Hehehe! That's a funny nickname! I wonder what they're doing, though.

 

"Oh...ohh, Nami! I love you! I love you, so much!!"

 

"I lahve...you, too...Luffy..."

 

...Is Mommy eating something? It sounds like she is.

 

"Oh, god, Nami! Don't stop!! Don't ever stop!!!"

 

...I don't get it.

 

(A/N: You don't have to get it, Belle.)

 

   What's Mommy doing to Daddy? Must make him feel good, whatever it is. And it sounds like Mommy has just eaten something. I thought she said no more eating! What the heck!?

 

"Mm...I forgot how yummy your cum tastes."

 

Cum? What's that?

 

What's going on here?

 

"Doesn't mean we can stop here, now does it?"

 

I'm very confused, what're Mommy and Daddy doing? I wish I was outside so I could see!

 

*Nami begins to move*

 

Huh? What's happening now?!

 

*Belle is suddenly rocked back and forth*

 

Whoa! Hey! What's happening?! I don't like this!

 

"Haa...haa...! Luffy~!!"

 

Huh?! Mommy sounds like she's hurt! What's Daddy doing to her?!

 

"I missed how good this feels..."

 

Wait, Mommy likes what Daddy's doing?

 

"Me, too. Now...get ready, 'cause I think I'm about to...!"

 

Do what?! About to do what?

 

"Ahh~!! Oh, god, yes...!"

 

...Is it over?

 

*Luffy and Nami lay down*

 

Yep. It's over.

 

"That was awesome."

 

"Yeah."

 

"It almost felt like you're not pregnant at all."

 

"Yeah, it kinda did feel like that, huh?"

 

*Nami gasps when Belle kicks again*

 

Hey! What's going on out there?

 

"Every thing's fine, sweetie! Mommy and Daddy were just playing a game."

 

Oh! Well, it sure was a weird one. I guess there's nothing to worry about.

 

   Now, Mommy and Daddy are sleeping. I guess I could use a rest, too. As I sleep, I'll dream of what it will be like outside of Mommy, and meeting her and Daddy and everyone else for the first time.

 

In just one short month, my dream will come true.

 

*****Month 11*****

 

This is it. The final month of Mommy's pregnancy. Uncle Chopper said that she might have to wait a week longer, just to be safe.

 

Well, sorry Uncle Chopper...but I'm afraid I can't wait much longer.

 

*Belle kicks inside of Nami a little harder than usual, causing Nami to grunt in pain*

 

"Aunt Nami? You okay?"

 

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. Belle's just been kicking really hard lately, that's all."

 

...I don't think she's getting it. I want out. NOW.

 

*Belle kicks super hard this time, causing Nami's water to break, Nami gasps*

 

"Umm...Hanako? Can you do your Aunt Nami a favor and go get Uncle Chopper, please?"

 

*Hanako nods and runs to the Sick Bay*

 

Uncle Chopper better hurry. I really want to come out!

 

*Nami starts moaning*

 

Mommy? Uh-oh...I think she's hurting!

 

"Dear Ceiling Cat, this hurts!"

 

I'm so sorry, Mommy! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted to come out so badly!

 

*Chopper, in Heavy Point, carries Nami into the Sick Bay*

 

"Oh, god, it hurts~!! Owwwww!!"

 

"J-just hang in there, Nami! I just have to check and see if your dilated enough yet!"

 

"Okay...!"

 

Dilated? What's that mean?

 

*Luffy comes in*

 

"Nami!! Are you okay?!"

 

"Yes, Luffy! It's not like I feel like the child in my womb is tearing me apart from the inside-out! I love being in pain! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!! I'M IN HERE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

 

"Uh...sorry...?"

 

"SORRY?! JUST LOOK AT ME, MONKEY D. LUFFY!! I LOOK LIKE A FAT TUB OF LARD AND I'M IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!"

 

"AAH!!!"

 

Mommy sounds mad. I don't like when she's upset, and neither does Daddy. In fact, she sounds scary.

 

"Don't worry, a lot of pregnant women are like this. Robin was the same way."

 

Aunt Robin was scary, too? Jeez! Who else in my family is scary?! Uncle Zoro?!

 

"It's still his fault."

 

"You're 12 cm dilated. Looks like you're ready, Nami."

 

"Nami...it's gonna be okay. Remember back on Fishman Island? You were scared, but you still faced 50,000 enemies, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well you did this and you can do this! And I'm gonna be right here with you."

 

"Even if I yell at you and call you a jackass?"

 

"Of course."

 

Wait, what'd she say? Ah, oh well. Time for me to come out!

 

*Nami yelps when she feels another contraction*

 

"Okay, Nami, here we go! 1...2...3! Push!!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

 

"You're doing great, Nami! Keep it up!"

 

I can feel myself moving! Keep pushing, Mommy! Just a bit more!

 

"How's it looking, Chopper?"

 

"...She's almost there. Just one more push."

 

"No...no...! I can't!"

 

Mommy, don't you wanna meet me? If I don't get out, now...I feel like I might die in here!

 

"Nami, you have to!"

 

"It hurts too much...! I can't do this...!"

 

"Yes, you can! Nami, we've always talked meeting Belle. And if you give up now, we'll never see her! You HAVE to push!"

 

"...All right!"

 

You can do it, Mommy!

 

"Just one more push, Nami!"

 

*Nami takes three breaths before pushing one more time*

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

"That's enough! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"

 

*Belle starts crying*

 

I'm out...I'm out!

 

"Oh, my god...Nami, look!"

 

*Nami weakly opens her eyes to see Belle in Chopper's hands*

 

"...Oh, god...Luffy, she's perfect...!"

 

"Yeah...she is."

 

It's...it's them...! My Mommy and Daddy...! I finally get to meet them...! I waited so long for this day!

 

*Chopper cuts Belle's umbilical cord, cleans her up, wraps her in a blanket, and gives her to Nami*

 

"Hello, Belle...Hi, baby girl..."

 

Hi, Mommy. It's nice to finally meet you.

 

"She's so beautiful...!"

 

"Of course she is. You're her Mother, after all."

 

I'm so glad I have a pretty Mommy and she's so nice, too. I mean, she sounded scary whenever she yelled, but now, she's really nice!

 

"...I'm so happy...! I'm glad that I got to meet you...!"

 

*Belle smiles and pats Nami's cheek with her paw*

 

I'm happy to see you, too, Mommy.

 

*Luffy picks up Belle*

 

"Hey, Princess. I'm your Dad."

 

Daddy!

 

*Belle coos as she holds Luffy's finger*

 

"Shishishishi! She's got a strong grip, just like me!"

 

Wow! I'm strong, like Daddy!

 

"...Luffy."

 

"Hmm?"

 

*Nami points to the door and he sees Hanako peeking through the crack*

 

"Hanako, you can come in."

 

Hanako?

 

*Hanako enters the room*

 

"...Is this Belle?"

 

"Yes. Do you wanna hold her?"

 

*Hanako nods and holds out his arms*

 

I finally get to meet Hanako!

 

*Luffy hands Belle to Hanako*

 

So this is Hanako. I like him!

 

*Belle sighs contentedly*

 

"I think she likes me. Hi, Belle! I'm Roronoa Hanako! It's nice to finally meet you!"

 

*Belle coos and squeals*

 

It's nice to finally meet you, too, Hanako!

 

Wow...I can't believe I have a big brother! Or something like that.

 

"Hanako."

 

*Hanako turns to see Zoro and Robin*

 

"C'mon, Champ. Let your Aunt Nami and Belle rest, okay?"

 

Aw~! I don't want Hanako to leave!

 

"You can see Belle again, later."

 

"Okay, Mom and Dad."

 

*Hanako gives Belle back to Nami*

 

"She's really pretty, Aunt Nami...just like you."

 

"Thank you, sweetie."

 

*Hanako leaves*

 

"Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight."

 

Goodnight, Hanako.

 

*Belle yawns*

 

"We went through quite a little journey, didn't we? First the mood swings, then all the cravings, the hormones...those were probably the craziest 11 months I've ever had."

 

Hey, how do you think I feel, Mommy? This was just one big journey for me, too!

 

"Mine, too, but hey...they were worth it to bring little Belle into the world."

 

"Right."

 

*Nami kisses Belle's forehead."

 

"Sleep, my little one."

 

Yes, Mommy. You get some sleep, too. I know you're tired, and so am I.

 

*Belle snuggles close to Nami's chest*

 

I can't wait for the rest of my life...I can tell it's gonna be an even bigger adventure.

 

Until then...night-night, everybody!

 

*Belle falls asleep*

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late! Get off my case!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** Reading this may give you diabetes. Reader discretion is advised.


End file.
